Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to a pixel unit, a display panel, a display method and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of image displaying, R (red) G (green) B (blue) three-color system is a most widely used color appearance system. In this color appearance system, one pixel unit generally includes sub-pixels of three different colors, i.e., red, green and blue. Color and brightness displayed by the pixel unit can be regulated by controlling amounts of RGB three color components corresponding to the three sub-pixels of the pixel unit. FIG. 1A is a schematic view of an arrangement of RGB pixel units of a prior art RGB three-color system. The RGB pixel units are arranged not only in an ordered row but also in respective columns With such arrangement, only one color is arranged in the column direction, which may arise a problem of color unevenness, causing multicolor marginal error and adversely affecting the display effect. FIG. 1B is a schematic view of RGB pixel units, in a delta arrangement, of a prior art RGB three-color system, and, FIG. 1C is a schematic view of RGB pixel units, in a mosaic arrangement, of a prior art RGB three-color system. These two arrangements also cause color unevenness problem in some directions and low resolution ratio.
Since conventional RGB three-color system has low light mixing efficiency and accordingly bad white color rendering property, the existing RGBW four-color system, instead of the conventional RGB three-color system, is adopted gradually. In the existing RGBW four-color system, one pixel unit includes not only a red sub-pixel (R), a green sub-pixel (G) and a blue sub-pixel (B), but also a brightness strengthening sub-pixel (W). Accordingly, it is capable of achieving all the functions of the conventional RGB three-color system and has advantages of high light efficiency and color rendering property.
With the flourish development of the flat panel display technology, Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (for short, AMOLED) Device becomes a trend of display device due to its excellent characteristics such as lighter and thinner, self-luminescence, high response rate and the like. Organic Light Emitting Diode Device has a stacked structure in which a luminescent layer is located between an anode and a cathode. More and more attentions are paid to full color Organic Light Emitting Diode Device due to high display quality requirement. A full color Organic Light Emitting Diode Device generally achieves a full color display by performing color mixing on sub-pixels made up of red luminescent layer, green luminescent layer and blue luminescent layer. Resolution ratio and contrast are important factors for display quality, however, resolution ratio of the Organic Light Emitting Diode Device is required to be improved due to restrictions of a forming process of the organic layer. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a pixel arrangement which is applicable in the existing technical processes, is lower in cost and has improved resolution ratio.